Helping Hands
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Beware of who you may accidentally hurt, for it may cause more anguish than you'd ever thought would. A Female Zangoose X Male Human story. (Lemon)


**Authors Notes: OK, before I start this story I just wanted to say this isn't my first fanfiction, but it is my first fanfiction I have upload to and for this site.**

 **Second this, like many of my other soon to be stories, will involve explicit content between a male human and a female Pokemon; of which all Pokemon will NOT be anthro, semi-anthro, a Pokemorph or anything like that. I'm not interested in doing these things, and no by this even the human-sized and shaped female's won't have breasts either. They will be as the series intends them to be. I have nothing against these myself, but to me, turning their body structure into something they're not just feels like taking part of their natural charm as a Pokemon away.**

 **Anyway, I'll put which Pokemon will be featured in the character tags. Also, they will be all one-shots unless stated otherwise.**

 **Let us begin:**

It was a sunny, warm day, this day, as the Pidgeots were chirping, the wind was whistling, the Pokemon were frolicking-

"Work, dammit!"

And a certain Zangoose was yelling at the TV. Again.

Inside one particular home in an ordinary town sat a Zangoose sitting on the couch in the living room, cursing at the turned-off television with all her might as she swung the remote around in her clawed grasp.

"Calm down Angela, I told you you shouldn't get angry at these things." Sighed a particular human to the Zangoose; her trainer and keeper.

The Zangoose in question was a female Pokemon able to talk human language; something that the human, named Mike, taught her out of his own time. This was something that he himself is very proud of, since he learned many intelligent Pokemon are actually able to talk if given enough time and effort. Unfortunately, this Pokemon was not usually a cheerful one to be around a lot of the time. Thankfully Mike was a patient man, at least up to a point.

Mike himself was an average looking human; a young adult, he wore plain clothing and had short brown hair, a pair of simple glasses hung on his face.

"How CAN I not get angry at these things? This. Blasted. Thing. Needs. To. Work." She growled, continuously punching the buttons remote after each consecutive word.

"Just calm down, Angela, I've told you before to just aim at the TV before hitting the buttons, it's kinda old, remember?" He said patiently to his only Pokemon, pulling off his glasses to wipe them, before putting them back onto his short-sighted eyes. Getting behind her from the couch, he gently reached forward to grab the remote from her hand. However, as his hand made sudden contact with her own, she yelped in surprise, shocking both of them as she felt her cheeks warm up and her body stand on the sofa.

"D-d-don't scare me like that!" She yelled at him as she pointed at the male with her free paw.

"I'm...I'm sorry Angela, I would never scare you like that on purpose." He said gently to her, feeling bad for doing that. "You know that right?"

Huffing, she replied with "Just don't happen again." Moving her frazzled face away from him, she promptly sat back down. Aiming the remote as the TV this time, she tried again.

Nothing happened.

"GREYAH!" She called out in anger she threw the controller in a random direction, which just so happened to be an old vase standing on a small table at the side of the room. Within seconds Mike witnessed her accidently breaking the vase with the flung remote. He watched it fall and shatter on the ground, and unbeknownst to her. along with a small part of him inside.

"Oops." The Zangoose said uncaringly. "Oh well, this is what happens when you leave an breakable object out in the open." She turned away, not noticing the human was slowly make his way to the broken vase.

"This," he said slowly, "this was my grandpa's old vase. It was the last thing he ever gave me, before he passed away." He felt a tear go down his cheek.

"So what." She said nonchalantly, as if the broken container meant nothing to anyone. "It was old, like you said. Just get a new one. Hey, and pass me the remote." This was it. As if taken over by a new unknown, residing force, Mike suddenly screamed at her:

" **How could you say that? Don't you understand how much it means to me!"** The Zangoose taken in sudden shock, tried to yell back but before she could, he continued "No, you don't, because you just don't fucking care about anyone else!" He yelled as he got right in front of her. "For _once_ can't you just care about something over than yourself, instead of yelling at every little thing that makes you the tiniest bit annoyed." He finished, his breathing ragged as he stared into the Zangoose's own eyes. "For, _once_."

He seemed to wait for a reaction, but she didn't retaliate. She didn't yell or howl back. She didn't even look angry, as she did something she hadn't done in a long time.

She cried.

And as the tears streamed down her face, the male's anger lessened, and before he could apologise the Zangoose ran off as she sobbed, into the back of the house and into the his room, as he heard the door slam. The sounds of her crying staining his mind.

"Oh no. What have I done?" Mike said under his breath, the sounds of her weeping can be heard faintly from behind the door. Feeling bad, he looked at the broken pieces of the vase lying on the ground. It didn't take him long to pick up all the shattered remnants of the old

container and wrapped them all up in a newspaper. "Well, at least that takes care of that". He said to himself as he placed them on the kitchen counter. Looking towards the direction of his own room, he could still hear the female Pokemon whimpering in sadness.

Exhaling a melancholy breath, he thought " _I shouldn't have done that. I mean, it's not like she did it on purpose. I know enough about her to say that. She...she didn't know. And yet I yelled at her like that."_ He sighed again, feeling kinda awful about his actions. _"I just wish she wasn't so callous all the time. Why did she become this way?"_ Trying not to think on this part for too long, he made his way to his closed room. _"I need to apologise."_

"Angela." He said as lightly as he could as he banged on the door gently. "May I please come in?" She responded with only a sniffle, though he took that as a sign that he could enter. Slowly opening the door, he made his way in, and saw the Zangoose, lying at the end of his own bed, crying in her own paws, though now it was more of silent cry. Without saying a word, he slowly crept to up and sat down beside her, an act that made her whole body stop shaking.

"Look Angela..." The guy started to say, before he was interrupted by the movement of her arms wrapping themselves around his chest.

"I'M SORRY!" She cried into his shirt. "If I had known if that means so much to you, I would never had done that!" She bawled as she let fresh tears dampen his shirt. "I...I'm so sorry." she said as she felt the human's arm reach around and hug her body onto his own.

"It's OK Angela, I forgive you, alright. Just don't cry anymore, I hate seeing you sad." He said genuinely, consoling her as he rubbed his hand on her back. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry. There is no excuse for me to just scream at you like that. It's just a vase. Nothing important."

"But you said that is was the last thing your grandfather ever gave to you." She replied, her tears stopped but her tone still just as sad.

"Well, yeah." He said thoughtfully. "But like I just said, it's just a vase. And besides, It's not like you didn't do it on purpose. I know you would never do that. Honestly I think I might have cared for that vase a bit too much really." He brought her body up and let it sit on the end of his bed, her pink eyes on level with his hazel own. He let his hand roam and rest it on her cheek; using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "I'm not mad at you or anything." She seemed to physically perk up at this, and rubbed her cheek onto his hand as she almost purred. She felt herself getting comfortable in this position.

"You sure." She said lightly, as he smiled back and pulled his hand away from her, as her pink eyes seem to be transfixed on his hand as a small pang of disappointment left her.

"Of course, just...promise me to not get so angry all the time."

Looking up sharply she said back "I will, I promise." While aggressively shaking her head.

Given a wider smile, the male said "Good." Before moving his body forward a giving her a light kiss on her forehead, which made her blush slightly as her mouth hung slightly open. After that, he turned himself around to move out the door, but stopped as he felt something grab his hand. Turning back, he saw a nervous looking Zangoose, unable to make eye contact stopping him from moving as she had an uncertain look on her face.

"Can you..." She tried to say, coming out as little as a mumble. "Can you then promise me to hold my paw." He didn't see her gulp down her words. "At least...just for a little while. I don't feel like being alone right now." Smiling, Mike replied with "Of course." As he grabbed her right forepaw with his left hand; her small digit on his palm and her two dark claws across the back, they led off, the timid seeming Zangoose right behind.

"Thank you." She said under her breath as she strengthened her grip on his own. Feeling the warmth of his hand on her own she let this pleasantness be this way for as long as she wanted.

And for the rest of the day that's exactly how it went.

No really.

As the day continued the Zangoose still had her paw wrapped around his own. From going out shopping to putting his clothes away her latch on his hand never seemed to falter, only breaking away when needed to, such as going to the bathroom; which was admittedly an embarrassing situation as she just seem to stand outside, waiting to go grapple back to him as soon as he finished.

And yet, he never said a word back. She was out-of-characterly calm for the rest of the day, barely saying any words or showing any signs of anger. Even when they were outside and he noticed some people laugh at seeing a fully grown Zangoose latch onto the male like a young child to their parents, she showed little to no signs or retaliation, either from not noticing or just she simply ignored them, he was understandably impressed. Amazed even, going so far as to wait for HER to finish in the bathroom before they held their appendages back. Thinking she deserves at least that much.

Later on, he noticed her periodically give glances in his direction as he lay on the couch, reading a book his hand still holding hers, he could feel her boredom seeping in, so, trying to rectify that, he turned on the TV and passed the remote to her, seeing her nervousness when she grasped the remote, but he gave her a reassuring smile, as if knowing why, and left her to her own devices. Not once did she shout out at the TV. She did chuckle a few times, though.

And then later, night came.

* * *

As Mike made his way to his room, the Zangoose still trailing behind, he stopped as he stood by the side of the bed. Grabbing his pajamas, he turned to the female and said, "Uh...Angela would you mind?" He asked as he held out his night clothes.

"Uhh sorry." She said lightly as she, rather reluctantly, let go and turned around, letting him change in peace.

" _I...I gotta say it."_ The Zangoose thought _"I gotta tell him. Now's the perfect opportunity."_ She glanced back. Seeing him, now almost fully clothed put on his pajama shirt, yet she got a good look on his back. _"So nice..."_ Her mind trailed off, until the sounds of him moving under the covers brought her out of her thoughts, and he placed his glasses on the nightstand.

"Umm Mike." She said quickly without even thinking first. As he turned to her, she immediately said "Can I sleep with you-NEXT TO YOU-tonight?" He raised an eyebrow, but instantly said sure as he moved off more to the side of the bed to let her in. Replying in movement, she got onto the pulled and let him pull the covers over, lending her one of his two pillows to allow her to rest his head. As she grabbed his pillow, she also grabbed his hand, giving him a sort of pleading look. While confused, he just laughed it off, and he allowed her to hold onto his hand to sleep with. Lying on his back, with his eyes facing the ceiling, he closed them, and finally said "Goodnight Angela."

" _I've got do it."_

Though the male was trying to go to sleep, within a few minutes he felt a slight, but noticeable discomfort, coming from his right hand; the hand that Angela held. He could feel her own paws grasp, hold, grope and trail around his own palm. He felt her calmly stroke on his extremity, her small digit wiggle to and fro between his own fingers. He was about to say something, until he felt a new sensation on his hand a kiss.

" _I've got to show him how."_

Before he could understand what was happening he felt the furred mouth slowly lay a trail of kisses up from his hand and around his arm; each kiss inching closer and closer to his main body, and then it stopped, just millimeters from where his short sleeves from his pajama shirt began, but he could feel the movement of both the bed and the sheets being moved around. He not dared to open his eyes, and within seconds he could feel the same sensation on his neck, as the same kisses when up and around his neck, cheeks, face and finally he could feel very light breathing hover above his mouth.

" _How much I...I.."_

"Mike..." He could just barely her mumble from above him. Slowly letting his eyes open, he could see what he thought he would see, and yet still be shocked from this sight, as laying on top of him, he could make out through the visible darkness the vision of a female Zangoose, her cheeks flushed and red, her body straddled above as her arms and legs on either side of himself and her face seemed to be almost...scared.

Slowly, she inched her face closer to his own, their mouths getting closer and closer. "I..." She slowly let out, before the final deed was brought and her lips crashed with his. The human just laid there in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening; Angela, his Zangoose, his Pokemon, was in his bed, almost laying on top of him, as she kissed him calmly yet lovingly, her mouth trailing along him.

And...he kissed back. He let caution throw itself to the wind as he passionately kissed her back, his lips sucking back to hers. He didn't care about much else now, he didn't know why, he didn't _think_ why, as all that was occupying his mind was the thought of making out with his Pokemon. And he enjoyed it. He didn't let out how she was a Zangoose, or his closest friend, none of this seemed to bother him. At all.

Moments for the couple to keep kissing, it happened, as their tongues began to thrash in each others mouths, exploring them like unlit caverns, until the male let his hands move out and caress the Zangoose; an action that only served for the Zangoose to deepen the kiss and he trailed up and around the female's body; from her body to her chest to her head and to her chest, and before he realised it his hand accidently reached her special place.

The Zangoose released her lip-grasp on the human as she gasped out loud from the unexpected feeling, her pink eyes fixated on his own. He immediately pulled his hand away when he realised what he had done. However, before he could apologise she called out under her breath "Don't...please don't stop."

As if acting on instinct he moved his hand back to her lower lips, and brushed them up and down, the Zangoose had now moved her body down and rested on his neck, her arms wrapped around his head and her body now lay lightly on top of him. Her breathing was deep and slow as felt the rhythm of the human's hand gently caress her womanhood, not seconds after did he push his fingers into her area, a low moan escaped the Pokemon's as his other arm held her in place.

The male firmly pressed his fingers inside her, sliding in and out of her hole with gentle force, as each push caused the Zangoose to let out a small moan, he couldn't see how she looked, but he could feel how each movement made her feel so ecstatic, and not long after, he could feel her body start to shake and quiver, as he was able to tell what was about to happen.

"Mike," he heard her breath out, "I'm gonna...I'm going to-" and he got the message as in one final quick thrust the Zangoose cried out, her body riding out the orgasm, and the human felt his hands being soaked with her juices . Holding her tightly, he moved his free, soaked hand up and, not realizing, quickly witnessed the Zangoose snatch up his hand and trailed her mouth around it, licking and cleaning up her own fluids.

Looking down, the Zangoose said slowly and in an alluring, but nervous, manner said to him. "Now it's your turn." Lifting her body up, the bed sheets scattered out, she headed downwards, and stopped as she knelt down between his legs and opened them.

"Angela." He said slowly, as he could make out the Zangoose staring down at his clothed crotch. "Wait, I-" and in an instant, the female grabbed his pajama bottoms and pulled them back until they reached the three quarters down his legs, her body between them as she now lay over his exposed and fully erect, shaft, the human not realizing until now how hard he was.

Slowly but diligently, the Zangoose reached down and gripped firmly on his erection, and he hissed in response and such a foreign feeling. He never knew how it felt for a furred, warm paw to start stroking up and down his length, pumping it for what it was worth as the strange sensitivity of her cold two-fingered claws met with the opposite feeling of the warm-bodied paw and digit. Suddenly he felt the sensation of the female's mouth lightly the tip of his manhood. His legs tensed up and arced at this.

Slowly, she went down his shaft, bringing herself back upwards before going back down, slightly longer than before each time until her forepaw was no longer able to stroke him as she engulfed his manhood for as much as she could. She trailed her tongue around the tip and down the member, her eyes closed in concentration, unable to see the male pant viciously as he lost himself in ecstasy. It wasn't long before the male felt the peculiar feeling in his loins.

"A...Angela." He panted "I'm...I'm going to..." Seeing what was about to happen she brought her maw all the way to the top, just high enough to suck on the tip as she went back to firmly stroking his pole. In an instant she felt him shoot ropes of his cum down his throat, and she almost greedily drank it all up, making sure not to lose any.

The human was heaving for air as his bold, just recently shook with excitement, collapsed and went limp, not seeming to realizing the movement of the Zangoose.

"Mike." She called out quietly, coming from the left of the limp human. Looking to his side, he saw through the barely visible darkness the form of her female partner, legs spread wide with anticipation, eyes pleading, and body laid back with her head resting on the pillow. "Please...I need you."

Getting the message Mike rolled over and on top of the Zangoose, being sure to remove the rest of his night-time garments, member positioned over her lower lips as his face was inches from her own. Slowly lowering himself down until his tip touched her slit, the male stared deep into her eyes, as he asked "Angela, are you sure? I...just are you sure?" She answered with quickly locking her lips onto his own, her tongue sliding across his lips as he got the information needed, her mouth seemingly clean with little to no presence of both her own and his fluids inside her mouth.

As slow as he could, he pushed himself inside of her. The cock continued forward until it stopped at a noticeable wall. Readying herself, the male pushed forward and broke through her hymen. She screamed a silent noise into his mouth, his mouth trying his best to calm her down as he stopped his movement until he felt her ready to continue.

Within a few moments the female separated her mouth with his own to say "Please.." and almost suddenly the male pulled back before pushing forward, keeping a steady rhythm to help her adjust to the feeling.

It wasn't long before the female called out "Faster" to him, and complying, the male sped up his movement, the feeling of this euphoria to her increased. She wanted more and called out "Harder" to him, with the human now practically slamming into him with all his might. The Zangoose moaned out with every single thrust.

As the pair continued, the female let her paw wonder until she reached what she wanted to find, his arm. As gently as she could, the Zangoose moved her appendage around until her digits wrapped around his own, the action went unnoticed until his eyes met hers. Grasping down on her forepaw, the human moved forward to crash his mouth back down on her's, as he felt an all too familiar feeling start to build inside him.

"Angela," he stammered out through heavy breathing. "I can feel myself starting too-"

"I can feel it too." She said back. Her body quivering. "Pl...please come inside me." She called out. "I'm about to-" She stopped as she felt the male shoot his seed inside, screaming her name, the feeling adding to her enough to make her climax herself. Her paw clutching as tightly as it could onto his own

"AAAHHH!" She screamed as her second, but by no means weaker, climax of the night erupted inside her. Panting as her body wracked with shaking she felt the movement of the one on top of her moved to her side and back on the bed, his hand lightly ungripped itself from hers.

The Pokemon moved her body towards, still partly quivering, from her experience, and placed herself on top of him. Looking forward she could see the male's eyesight returning to him, and stared back at her. Giving off a genuine smile, despite the unexpected role they just played, he gently brought his hand up and rested it on the Zangoose's cheek, she herself let out a small purr as she rubbed back.

"Well that was..." He tried to pronounce. "Abrupt, to say the least. What brought that on?" He asked her calmly, but the Zangoose's physical behavior betrayed her as her smile left her.

"Mike." She began. "For a long time since I've known you, I've always felt different around you. I didn't what it was for a long time. I almost seemed to just shrug it off, as if it was nothing. I honestly didn't pay much attention to it. It was..." She started to stammer. "It wasn't until earlier today that I realized how much seeing you hurt, sad, angry, because of something was responsible for did it occur to me how much you truly mean to me." A tear rolled down her cheek. "And after you said that you weren't angry, it, practically then and there, told me something that I couldn't of realised until now. About how much you unselfishly cared for me. About how much you really mean to me." She stopped as her eyes bore deep into his own.

"I love you Mike."

And then and there did Mike just suddenly feel his mind saying something: He loved her back. Yet, through and through all this: he just didn't feel very surprised by this knowledge.

"I love you Mike, for a time longer than I'd thought I'd know. I didn't want to spend any time longer away from you as possible. So..." More tears came out. "So I said to myself that I'd try to do this for you. To see if you truly felt for me back. To see if you'd want to..be with me. And if you'd didn't I would just-"

She stopped mid-sentence as felt the feeling of being kissed on her forehead.

Looking back, she saw him give off a warm laugh. "You don't have to worry about. I would never leave you, Angela, no matter what. You're my Pokemon. No matter what."

The tears began anew as she cried out of happiness into his chest. He laugh out in kindness as he gently comforted the Pokemon lying atop him. Slowly reaching out, he grabbed the mangled sheets and brought them over them both. Moving his hand down he grasped the Pokemon's left paw with his right.

Mulling over it all, a certain thought appeared into his mind as he remember much about his past. He remembered how the two used to always hold hand together whenever they went anyway; as children they seemed virtually inseparable.

"You know, now that I think about, it was around the same time when we stopped holding hands that you started acting that way." Thinking how, by the time he was getting to be a teenager did he simply drift away from wanting to hold the paws of his Pokemon everywhere he went. The Pokemon in question gave him a curious look.

"It seems," he continued, "that from now on, I need to hold your paws more often, to keep you happy." He shocked the Zangoose, half-joking and half-serious. Angela smiled at him within seconds, before burying her head down on his bare chest.

"I would like that." She purred as she finally let sleep overtake her.

"I would like that a lot."

* * *

 _6 weeks later_

It was a sunny, warm day, this day, as the Pidgeots were chirping, the wind was whistling, the Pokemon were frolicking-

 ***BLARGH***

And a certain Zangoose was throwing up in the bathroom.

Bringing herself up from her knees, her body just learning over the toilet, she went to the sink to wash herself off.

"Well, I guess there's no denying it now." She said to herself as turned the sinks cold water on and flushed the toilet. Splashing sufficient water on her face she turned off the faucet. Slowing moving her head she dared to look down at her belly, noticing the slight bump it had.

"Not that I can complain about this. Still, I guess I need to tell him." She held back small laugh about how the situation will play itself out. "I can't beat around the bush for too long, can I?" Slowly, she walked out and into the living room.

She stopped as she saw her target: Mike, sitting comfortably on the couch, attention deep in his book. _As usual._

Moving herself she got up on his left side of the settee, the small shift in movement was enough to bring his attention to the Pokemon. He smiled at, but she did not return the smile back, as she usually did nowadays. Sensing something wrong, he gave her a worried glance.

"Is there something wrong Angela." He asked her, but to reply she leaned her body back on to the side of the couch. "Can you...come here for a second." She anxiously said. Putting his book down on the side of the other couch he moved and leaned over her.

"Would you mind...putting your hands over my belly?" Giving her a confused stare, he bluntly complied. Gently the male glided his hands over the soft fur of her chest, moving them up and down and searching for something he did not know, she purred softly at this feeling.

"Do you...feel something strange?" A few second past before he replied. "Well...yeah. Has...your chest gotten wider or something?" He stopped his movement as he stared at her.

"Yes; and it's not because I'm getting fat either." A tiny scowl frowned over her for just the smallest of moments when she said. Thinking it over, he said back. "Well, if it's not gotten bigger because you've gained weight than the only possible reason that I could think of is-" He stopped as he realized what he was about to say, his eyes widened and his body went in standstill as his mind came up with the only solution his brain could think of.

"And yes." Angela said. "It is yours." But instead of a reply, or any kind of reaction whatsoever with what she had expected, he didn't reply back, as if he did not hear her speak. "Mike." Angela worriedly called to him as he touched his arm with her paw, the force was enough to snapped him out of his trance.

"You're not upset with me, are yo-" But her sentence was cut short when the male unexpectedly brought his mouth over and kissed her passionately on the lips, with her returning the kiss with just as much fiery love. Moments later the mouths separated from each other, as the male glazed over her with soft, teared up eyes.

"Does this really mean?" He exclaimed with a joyful grin on his face, tears of joy seemed to un down his cheek. The Zangoose nodded back, still shook up but nether-less just as excited as him, letting out tears of her own, as she smiled in pure delight. "I don't believe this Angela!" He called out in happiness as he hugged the Pokemon with as much strength as he could endure, without putting too much pressure on her chest.

"I'm going to be a father."

 **Done. More to come as soon as I can write them. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
